Love Comes In Many Different Forms
by Ireallylovereading
Summary: Claire is an assassin her latest mission: Get a certain blacksmith to fall in love with her and then kill him. If only it was that simple. Graire.


**I'm starting this fan fiction because lately I've been thinking about it. I probably won't get to many reviews, but I hope I do. This idea just came into my head one night, and I haven't been able to get it out. Well anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Claire is an assassin her latest mission: Get a certain blacksmith to fall in love with her and then kill him. If only it was that simple. Graire. **

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me. If it did, why would I be writing on this site? **

* * *

"You want me to kill him?" I asked looking down at the picture intently. The boy had red hair, and deep sapphire eyes. These features really weren't important to me. What I really noticed was his UMA cap, which almost covered his face. The clothes people wear describe their personalities. When you kill people for a living it was very important to know their personalities well.

"No, your mission is to get him to fall in love with you. And then you can kill him."

Griffin paced around my house as he told me this. He probably had a date with Muffy, or something around that category. I lived in Forget-Me-Not-Valley or FMNV for short. All of the people here worked for the same company as I did. For my mission I had to go to mineral town, which was right around the corner. Griffin's eyes locked on mine for a second.

"You have to pretend you came from the city for safety precautions. You're going to have to be a farmer; it was the only job we could get for you."

Farming was something I didn't feel like doing. It wasn't like I was going to stay there forever. Guys fell in love with me easily, so this mission was going to be a piece of cake. I was betting a season before I could kill the guy. I smirked and leaned back into the chair. It wasn't that I loved killing; I just found it entertaining. I had a few questions, and I planned on getting them answered.

"Why do I have to get him to fall in love with me, and how long am I supposed to stay there?"

I knew that I was holding Griffin from a date, and I enjoyed doing so. There was too much lovey-dovey stuff going on in this valley.

Griffin shot me a glare. He could probably figure out what I was doing. Normally, I would take my mission and get in over with. But this one seemed like it was going to take a while to complete by the way Griffin was saying it.

"I don't know. Ask Carter he is our base operative leader. I think he's at the dig."

He hissed the words out, which was very out of character for him. Griffin was usually a very nice person (to us, not the people he killed). Maybe he was having a bad day; yeah that was most likely it.

I got up from my chair, and walked toward the door. I put my hand on it, and slowly turned the knob. Before I left the house I called out.

"You know Griffin; I think you need to meditate. It relaxes the mind, and heals the soul. I have a card on the table."

I could practically feel the anger rising from him at that moment. So I ran as fast as I could before he went after me. It wasn't like I was a slow runner; actually it was quite the opposite. I was the fastest **girl** in Forget-Me-Not-Valley, but the boys were much faster than me. Which completely sucked, but you can't be the best at everything.

I knew once I got to the dig that I would be safe. Even though Carter did run an assassin business, he was a pretty cool guy.

"Hey Claire wait up!" I spun around to see Celia behind me. Which was weird since I hadn't heard her, maybe I was losing my touch. She had a goofy grin on her face, and I knew what was coming next.

"Marlin asked me out. Can you believe that?"

I gave her a small smile, and she gave me a large one back. Everyone here, my age, had a significant other. Marlin was the only single guy left. Well not anymore. I could understand why he liked Celia. She hated killing, so she was our girl doctor. Sometimes Dr. Hardy was out on some missions so we had no medical care. Anyway, Celia was probably the nicest girl that lived here.

"That's excellent Celia."

I was trying not to look disappointed. Being an assassin it was easy for me, we were very good at poker faces. It was easy when we were on missions; it was hard when we were doing it on our friends. It must have worked because Celia was still smiling happily. If it hadn't worked, Celia would be constantly pestering me about what I was feeling down about. Eventually the truth would have to come out. It was hard to lie to someone like Celia. Suddenly I remembered that I had to get to the dig. I turned to Celia.

"I have to get to the dig. I need to ask him about my new latest mission crap."

Celia's big goofy grin turned into a frown. She probably knew what my mission was, and I could tell she didn't like it.

"Oh, well good luck on your mission." She paused for a second. "Please don't hurt the guy to much."

Poor Celia, she cared too much for other people's happiness. I still don't understand why she wanted to be apart of our group. It confused me every time I thought about it. Maybe it was because we had the best medicines out of all the villages nearby. Celia was very sick, and no one had the cure for what she had. I always felt bad for her, but she always seemed so happy.

My feet started walking toward the dig, but I turned around and waved goodbye. Even though I didn't look I could tell Celia waved back

I finally made it to the dig, and by then I really just wanted to get my questions answered fast. I went into the excavation site only to find Flora and Carter in a heavy make out session. The sight of Flora and Carter making out was…very disturbing. I coughed loud enough for them to stop. Carter reacted first by jumping and moving as far away from Flora as possible. Flora, on the other hand, blushed a bright red. She gave a nervous chuckle, and looked away.

Carter cleared his throat, clearly still embarrassed. "What can I do for you Claire?"

He looked down at his feet while he was talking to me. I felt bad for the guy, after all he just got caught making out by one of his employees. I mean that had to be embarrassing.

"I have some questions about my mission."

I was glad that what I had just witnessed wasn't affecting my voice.

"Oh the mission! I almost forgot that I had to talk to you about that."

Carter laughed half hardly, but his face held worry. If Carter was worried that was bad news for me. He was always the leader in our group. Even though he really didn't look like it, he was actually very physically fit. That surprised most people, but it worked great for missions.

"Well I decided that you must stay there for a year to gather important information. The boy's father worked for the people who want to kill us off. The reason I want you to fall in love with him is to get him to confess information. He won't tell you anything if you aren't close. You'll be leaving today, sorry for the short notice. Any questions?"

I was left speechless. Sometimes I wondered if this guy could read my mind. I was now worried about the limited time I had. I guess I couldn't complain; it was a mission after all.

I suddenly remembered a very important question. "When do I leave and how do I get there without making a scene?"

"Good question. You'll have three hours before your boat arrives. Then you will take a ferry to the city. It will drop you off at the next ferry port, and this one will take you to Mineral Town."

Carter had obviously thought this through. It wasn't that hard to come up with, but at the same time it was really good thinking. My cerulean blue eyes darted to Carter's face.

"Thank you for your help Carter. I'm going to go pack now if you don't mind."

He waved me of, so I left the mine in a hurry. After all who would want to be in a little space with both Carter and Flora?

When I made it outside I ran to my house full speed. I was a bit worried that Griffin would still be there, but to my relief he wasn't. Some people would be surprised to find out that I didn't have loads of clothes like most other girls. So packing was going to be easy, there wasn't anything that I held close to my heart. Now was probably a good time to think about how I should approach this guy. Flirty was out, I would most likely look like a slut if I did that. Maybe I could be really bubbly, no; this guy didn't seem to like that type of girl. The very small and dim light bulb went of in my head. The shy type! Why didn't I think of that before? Oh yeah, cause I'm just naturally stupid.

* * *

No one, except for Celia, came to see me of. I really didn't care, but I was a little angry at Carter for not coming to re-run details again. Although I doubt that he would want to see me after the embarrassing encounter at the mine. I could feel my face heat up just at the thought of it. I shook the disgusting mental image out of my head, and turned toward Celia. I could tell that she was trying to smile she was failing at it though. She had tears brimming in her eyes, and everything became awkward. I wasn't good with handling emotional people; it just wasn't one of my talents. I coughed nervously.

"Well I guess this is um goodbye?" My supposed statement came out as a question.

Celia ran up and gave me a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

I stood there awkwardly while she hugged me. I could feel some tears on my shirt, and I tried to find an escape route. Where was Marlin? Wasn't he supposed to be comforting her?

"Well you know…I'm just around the corner feel free to visit me. I have to go now so um bye."

Celia let go and wiped a few tears from her eyes. Her whole face was red from crying and it made me, if possible, more uncomfortable.

"Yeah," she sniffed, "I don't want to keep you from your ferry."

She gave me one last quick hug, and I feebly attempted to give her a hug back.

"Bye." I mumbled.

She gave a farewell wave, and with that, I practically jumped on the ferry.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. What I really love about harvest moon fanfiction is that you can make Claire's personality anything you want, since she really doesn't have one in the game. **

**Anyway, Gray isn't really in this chapter, but don't worry he will definitely be in the later ones. So don't fret fan girls (trust me I'm one too)! **


End file.
